L'origine de Come What May
by Mia-zure
Summary: Je me souviens de toi disant que chanter cette chanson à quelqu'un était un acte encore plus intime que le sexe. .-Santana. L'origine selon moi de "Come What May"


**Me revoila , mais pas pour New Horizon, j'avance pas à pas, j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration mais j'ai repris l'écriture, le chapitre suivant ne devrait plus tarder ! Donc pour me faire pardonner, je poste une petite histoire que j'ai écrite en écoutant Come What May version Klaine ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**#Mia **

* * *

« Je croyais que tu pleurais parce que toi et Blaine disiez que c'était votre rêve de chanter cette chanson à votre mariage. [...] Je me souviens de toi disant que chanter cette chanson à quelqu'un était un acte encore plus intime que le sexe. ».-Santana

* * *

« J'ai trouvé le film parfait ! Ne dis rien, j'ai déjà décidé qu'on le regarderait », déclara Kurt Hummel une main sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant un Dvd devant les yeux de son petit ami, Blaine Anderson. Ce dernier était coucher le long du lit de Kurt, le dévorant des yeux, la moindre de ses paroles lui créer une douce chaleur dans le ventre.

« Tu sais bien que je dirais toujours oui, à tes moindres fais et geste. Mais c'est quoi comme film ? », Demanda Blaine, penchant sa tête, d'une façon que Kurt qualifier de « à croquer. »

« Moulin Rouge » dit-il tout fière, prenant un léger accent français

« Je ne connais pas, mais j'espère que c'est aussi passionnant que La Petite Sirène ! », rigola Blaine

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer ! »

Blaine se redressa et s'assis correctement et colla son dos au dossier du lit, Kurt heureux, se mis entre les jambes de son petit ami et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier et ils commencèrent à regarder le film.

La fin du dvd arriva, les deux adolescents avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Satine meurt ? », dit Blaine, avec une adorable bouille de chiot son sur visage

« Parce que sinon le film ne serait pas aussi magnifique », répondit Kurt, retrouvant son sourire en voyant l'air de son copain.

Kurt se retourna pour pouvoir collé son torse à celui de Blaine, ils se regardaient avec des sourires tendres, le plus jeune leva sa main et caressa avec une douceur infinie la joue du plus âgé. Leur moments d'intimité était rare dans ce monde qui les refuser. Rare était ceux qui accepté leurs relations si on enlever leurs amis et leurs familles. Voyant le regard trop sérieux de son petit ami, Kurt décida de le chatouiller, sans suivit d'une petite chamaillerie accompagné de rires. Sans savoir pourquoi Blaine se retrouva au-dessus de Kurt, retrouvant son regard sérieux, il planta son regard mordoré dans celui bleu azur du châtain.

« Je t'aime », dit Blaine, avec sa voix rauque submergé par le sentiment amoureux qui l'envahissait depuis maintenant sept mois. Jamais, il ne s'était autant bien sentit, que depuis qu'il sortait avec Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit le plus vieux, des rougeurs se dessinant sur ses joues.

Le brun déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, un simple baiser, remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Blaine y mit fait au plus grand regret de Kurt et se recula.

« _Never knew I could feel like this_»

Kurt écarquille légèrement les yeux. Blaine avait une mémoire incroyable, pouvant retenir une chanson rien qu'avec une seule écoute.

«_Like I've never seen the sky before _»

D'un geste tendre, il caressa la joue de son petit ami, soufflant le reste de la chanson prés de ses lèvres.

« _Want to vanish inside your kiss_»

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il déposa de nouveau un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, il se retira avec douceur, il ne quittait pas le regard de sa moitié, ce dernier était hypnotisé par le regard aussi sérieux et la voix mélodieuse du bouclé.

«_Seasons may change, winter to spring _»

Le cœur de Kurt tapait contre sa poitrine, on aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, des nœuds lui chatouillait le ventre, sa respiration était coupé par la voix de Blaine.

«_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _»

Il s'arrêta, entrelaçant ses doigt a ceux de Kurt, caressant de son pouce sa main, il mit sa tête dans son cou, pressant doucement ses lèvres, il reprit la chanson suivit du plus âgé, qui passa son autre main libre derrière la nuque de Blaine, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau légèrement halé.

« _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you _»

C'était au tour de Blaine de frissonnait. La voix de son petit ami était d'une beauté, il pouvait l'écouter chanter pendant des heures, sans ce lassé. Il ferma les yeux, restant doux dans sa voix malgré quel sois rauque. Il releva sa tête et effleura son nez à celui de Kurt, un léger sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres. A nouveau ils se reculèrent un peu, leurs souffle se mélangent donnant une légèrement puissance à leurs voix.

« _And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side _»

Rien n'aurait pu les déranger. Peu importe si le frère de Kurt arrivait et disait qu'il était gay. A cette seconde, ils étaient seuls. Dans leur monde. Leurs gestes tendre, leurs rappelant leurs première fois, n'était rien à côté du moment qu'ils vivaient, leurs regards les ramenant à leur rencontre, les doux baiser poser entre la reprise de souffle pour continuer à chanter, leurs remémorant leurs première embrassade. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre l'intervalle de temps qu'ils partageaient.

_« Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide _»

Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, repartageant un baiser, mais cette fois-ci plus passionné, leurs lèvres se mouvant désespérément, les gestes tendre laisser de cotés. Kurt agrippait le T-shirt de Blaine et celui-ci avait pris en coupe le visage du châtain, répondant avec ferveur. Puis ils se séparèrent, se regardant haletant. La voix de Kurt repris dans le silence.

« _But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time (Until the end of time)_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you _»

Ils restèrent silencieux, seul le bruit de leurs respirations était présent et leurs poitrines se soulevaient irrégulièrement.

« Waouh », souffla Kurt

« Waouh », dit à son tour Blaine dans un sourire d'ange, puis reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt, leurs rires se faisant entendre dans la maison.

Contrairement aux adolescents normaux, Kurt et Blaine aimait les gestes tendres à des bestialités sauvages qu'est le sexe. Certes, eux aussi, succombait au désir et a l'appelle de la Luxure. Mais cette instant qu'ils venaient de partager était plus fort qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

**Voila ! Courte...I'm so sorry ! **

**Enfin je remercie ma Taytay de m'avoir dis de la publié (IL A QUELQUES MOIS) et comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes de copies et tous le blablah ! **

**Ja ne ! #Mia**


End file.
